


Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 02.

by sturidge



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about that stupid aviator jacket of his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 02.

There was something about that stupid aviator jacket of his.

No, not the jacket - pushing it over his shoulders, slowly taking it off as you kissed his neck, the tip of your tongue tracing his Adam's apple. The way he closed his eyes and leaned back, biting his lips in a way that should not be sexy and yet it turned you on like nothing else.

You'd strip him slowly, making sure he felt the friction of the clothes as they were being removed from his body; the feeling of being exposed, naked, bare. He wasn't shy about it: in fact, there was pleasure in his eyes when he noticed how you looked like you were about to devour him.

His body was young - one, two years after the beginning of puberty - but his soul was old. It was old and hurt and tortured and the light on it was mostly gone. It was wrong for someone so pretty to have gone through so much, but you knew you could fix it; you could fix anything.

And you did it slowly, through kisses and small bites, bringing warmth back to him. Your fingers would play with his left nipple while your tongue took care of the right one, but your eyes were always on his face. You loved the way he panted for air, pushing his hips back and forth, his hands running through your hair. It was his way of asking for more and yours of teasing him.

Your lips would trace his belly button, the ribs, the scars of Tartarus; bite his collar bones oh-so-slowly, until he lost patience and pulled you into a kiss; hot, fierce, fierce kiss - the kind only he could give you. He too had ADHD after all, waiting would drive him mad.

So would you.

He'd get up, pushing his clothes out of the way, but as his hands reached for the button of your jeans, a sound outside would interrupt. Hazel was just outside the door, talking to Frank. Or was it Jason? Didn't really matter. You ask him in a whisper if he closed the door, but you already know he didn't. Neither did you. Now you were both screwed.

The possibility of his sister walking through the door any moment would be enough of a cold bucket to set them apart, but instead he climbed on your lap again, pushing your zipper on. You gasp when his cold hand reaches inside your pants, and he covers your mouth with his own. There it was, the spark again. You brought fire back inside of him.

You brought him the kick. As he lowers himself over your lap, you know it's not the feeling of being fulfilled that puts that smile on the corner of his lips; it's the thrill of getting caught, of being seen. Your hands rest on his hips as he leans closer for another kiss, biting your lower lip in the process.

You whisper how much you love him and in response, he pushes himself down. Deeper. Harder. You both moan loudly, sure someone would hear now. Neither cares. There is nothing separating you and him now, and that is how you both like it; you can't tell where your fire ends and his ice begins.

He raises his hips and pushes them down again, moaning your name louder. For anyone to hear. Marking his territory.

Damn, that boy is danger.

And that is why you love him so much.


End file.
